The Burial
by Tabitha12
Summary: One Hundred years after his death, Carolyn Muir has arranged for Captain Daniel Gregg to be buried in consecrated ground.


_**Summary: One Hundred years after his death, Carolyn Muir has arranged for Captain Daniel Gregg to be buried in consecrated ground.**_

_**This story is a sequel, of sorts, to several stories.**_

**_First, to the original Ghost and Mrs. Muir TV episode, 'Buried on Page One, written by Peggy Elliot and Ed Scharlach, wherein the Captain and Carolyn manage to publicly clear the Captain's name of suicide. Secondly to the TV episode 'Surprise Party, written by the same authors, wherein Carolyn finds out the date of Captain Daniel Gregg's death, which lead me to Susan Griffith's wonderful story: 'Memorial,'_ _wherein Carolyn starts thinking about a proper burial for the Captain in consecrated ground. It took me thirty-four years and a Colorado blizzard to finally write ..._**

_**Title: The Burial**_

_**Author: Mary **_

_**Rating: G**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters from 'The Ghost and Mrs. Muir ' belong to 20th Century Fox and David Gerber productions. No infringement is intended, no profit made, and they will be returned unharmed from whence they came. This story is for enjoyment only.**_

_**"All other characters, plots, story lines and development of GAMM characters belong to the authors of this story and may not be used or changed without express written permission.**_

_**The characters, Reverend Farley is from the GAMM episode "Wedding Day," written by Jean Holloway, and the character Tim Siegert is from the GAMM episode "The Music Maker," written by Paul Wayne.**_

_**Thank-you, also, to the lyrical talents of Fred Weatherly, for "Danny Boy."**_

**The Burial**

**St. Martins Episcopal by the Bay**

**Schooner Bay, Maine**

**In Memoriam**

**Captain Daniel Elias Alexander Gregg**

**13:00 Friday - 13 March 1971**

**Order of Service**

**Organ Prelude ...Miss Martha Grant**

_"Will you do it, Martha? I know it's a lot to ask, but I promised him. Ever since the article in the Schooner Bay Beacon proved his death wasn't a suicide, he's wanted this. I've been able to arrange the rest of the Order of Service with Reverend Farley and Deacon Griffith, but I think it would be nice if you could be the organist – Please?_

_"Why, of course I will! You know I really love that ogre as much as you and the kids do, but who should I talk to about music? Usually that's something the family does for the person who died, but we TALK to the person who died all the time, and he talks to us! So should I decide for myself, figure it out with you, or talk to him?"_

_"Well, I suppose if this were a normal service, you would be discussing it with a member of his family. He wouldn't have much say-so in it, except for music that his family remembered he liked. He knows this is happening, he's been worrying me about it, actually! Why don't you ask him what music he would like for the Prelude, the Postlude the Processional and the Recessional and one other hymn, and leave the hymn before the Commendation open. I'll talk to you about that in a day or so. Okay?"_

_"Okay, Mrs. Muir. I better get to it. Is he up in his wheelhouse?"_

_"I think so. I need to go talk to Candy and Jonathan. See you later, all right? Thanks again, Martha."_

**PROCESSIONAL HYMN**

**Oh, God Our Help In Ages Past...No. 289**

_'I'm so glad I learned how to read music! I think it's a lot better to be up here helping Martha turn pages than be down there in the congregation! Especially in the front row! No, that's not right, I would sit there if Mom was sitting there, but she's sitting in the pew behind the organ. I know Reverend Farley is doing the homily. I wonder what Mom is doing, other than organizing this whole thing? She hasn't told me. I wonder if Daddy's funeral was like this? Sometimes I think I should remember him better, but every time I think about what a Dad is supposed to be, all I can think of is Captain Gregg. Candy Gregg . . . That sounds neat! Guess THAT can't happen though!"_

**OPENING PRAYER...Reverend James Farley**

_**Celebrant "The Lord be with you!"**_

_**People "And also with you!"**_

_**"I am the resurrection of the life, saith the Lord: he that believeth in me, though he were dead, yet shall he live: and whosoever liveth and believeth in me shall never die.**_

_**I know that my redeemer liveth..."**_

_"Please, Dear God, let me get through this! Why on earth does my dear departed uncle want to be buried again anyway? Why is it so important to him after such a long time? Why did he ask Mrs. Muir to organize everything and not me? I'm his only relative, whether he wants to admit it or not! I guess it is customary to make a donation to the church after someone officiates at a funeral, if you can – Maybe he didn't want me to spend the money? I DID have to figure out where they buried him a hundred years ago! Got a royal allergy attack going through all those old records too! I had to pay for the re-opening of the grave and other things I'd rather not think about. Well, at least Mrs. Muir is arranging for the new headstone – Paying for it too! I STILL think she should have told me what she put on it, though!"_

_**". . . The lord gave, and the Lord hath taken away; blessed be the name of the Lord."**_

**LITURGY OF WORD**

**OLD TESTAMENT READING...Deacon Griffith**

**Psalms 107 vs. 23-43**

_**". . . They that go down to the sea in ships, that do business in great waters; These see the works of the Lord and his wonders in the deep. For he commandeth and raiseth the stormy wind, which lifteth the wave thereof . . . "**_

_"Oh, PLEASE let me say the Psalm right! Mom said I was old enough to do it, and I understand so much more now about being born and dying than I did when Daddy died. I don't even remember him. I know I should be paying attention to Deacon G, but I don't want to mess up. I know Captain Gregg thinks a lot of me, and calls me a 'fine lad' – I want to get the psalm right for him. I know he won't get mad and thunder or anything, but — I just want to get it RIGHT! It was so cool of Mom to ask Reverend Farley if I could do this part! Well, both me and Candy really! I wonder who helped Mom when Dad died? Candy and I were too little! Oh – I think Deacon G. is almost done . . ."_

_**". . . Whoso is wise, and will observe these things, even they shall understand the lovingkindness of the Lord."**_

**PSALM 23…………………...…………………….Jonathan Muir**

**"_The Lord is my shepherd . . . "_**

_"What in incredibly sweet person Mrs. Muir is! I've appreciated her warmth and Christian tolerance for everyone in this little town ever since she came here – Even that so and so landlord of hers! It takes a very Christian soul INDEED to put up with someone like Claymore Gregg – And actually make FRIENDS with him yet! It's not everyone who would go to this kind of trouble for someone who died a hundred years ago! I've always thought it terribly sad that Captain Gregg had such a mixed heritage in this town … Like so many heroes of our past and present, people love to take credit for the best and condemn the worst in another soul without examining what is wanting in their own soul first. I was so happy to read the SBB that he hadn't committed suicide after all! Now maybe his poor soul can be put to rest! The dedication of his statue went so well too! If I had known Mrs. Muir was planning this, I might have suggested saving room for his gravestone at the foot of the statue, but Mrs. Muir and Mr. Gregg said a re-burial in the cemetery in CONSECRATED ground after a hundred-year injustice was the most fitting_ proposal. I guess _you can even learn something about a dead man when you live in his house as she does! Jonathan is reading the Psalm beautifully – I must remember to ask him if he would like to be a regular reader or an Altar Boy this fall. Whoops! I better concentrate … I'll be doing the Homily in a few minutes!"_

_**"… And I will dwell in the house of the Lord, forever."**_

**NEW TESTAMENT READING…...…………………………….Claymore Gregg**

**Revelations 1 vs. 8 – 11**

_**"I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the ending saith the Lord, which is, and which was and which is to come. The Almighty . . . "**_

_"I can't believe Mrs. Muir managed to find me after over a year to sing for this funeral! It almost seems like it was predestined! Ever since I recorded the song I wrote at her house, things have been going so well for me! It seems like fate that she would pick the one weekend I'm not booked for singing engagements for this funeral! I feel like a circle has closed now. When I found out WHO it was for and WHY, I had to say yes! Suicide as such an awful finish to a life. I should know after what happened with my Tracy! I'm so happy that this Captain Gregg ended up with a decent, respectable ending to his life!"_

**". . . _Saying I am Alpha and Omega, the first and the last."_**

**HYMN - Amazing Grace...Soloist: Tim Seagirt**

**GOSPEL...Deacon Griffith**

**St. John 11 vs. 14 – 44**

_**"These things said he: and after that he saith unto them, Our friend Lazarus sleepeth . . . "**_

_"It's been such a nice service so far! Everything has been going beautifully! It seems a shame to critique a funeral by the numbers, but I'm really glad so many people came! I wish I knew if it was because of WHO he is, or because of respect, or curiosity or WHAT, but considering everything involved, I'm just glad! I guess, as I get older, I think about it more. Will I live the rest of my life in this town? Will Ed ever ask me to marry him? Will anyone other than Mrs. Muir and the kids and maybe Claymore even know or care when I'm gone? I DO think that Captain Gregg realizes how lucky he is to have people care for him the way Carolyn and the kids and I do . . . Maybe even Claymore, around the edges, even if he doesn't show it very often! Mrs. Muir is looking a little green around the gills herself . . . I hope she can pull this off! She finally broke it to me she hasn't done anything like this since she was a senior in college!"_

_**". . . Jesus saith unto them, loose him and let him go . . ."**_

**HOMILY...Reverend James Farley**

_**"Dear Friends . . .** _

_**Today we come to pay our respects and celebrate the life of Daniel Elias Alexander Gregg; a founding father of our community who left this life November 13, 1869 and whose memory . . ."**_

_'Okay Daniel . . . We're more than halfway through . . . I hope you are happy with the way everything has turned out, but I really hope you don't pop in where I can see you . . . I think what I'm about to do is the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life . . . I swore I would never do this in public again after being so humiliated in college . . . I never even did it for Candy or Jonathan. I'm not sure I can look at you AND do this . . . Oh well; maybe this is the time for bearing one's soul . . . or at least one area of yourself that's been kept hidden! I'm so scared . . . not for what I am about to do, but that after this funeral service your soul will be at rest and you won't come back to us! I know you said you would, but how do YOU know? How do I know? Take deep breaths Carolyn . . . don't think about anyone out there. You aren't singing for the mass public, you're singing to show your respect and love — for no other reason. WHO is listening to you doesn't matter . . ."_

_**". . . and so I say rest in peace, Daniel Gregg! Know that all who knew you and knew of you will remember you and respect you and love you as long as they live. Go with God, Daniel Gregg."**_

**THE LORD'S PRAYER**

_Martha Grant moved from her seat and took her place at the organ again. Carolyn Muir walked to the lectern on the Epistle Side of the church and turned on the lectern microphone. Then the opening strains of the 1855 tune "Londonderry Air" were heard . . . and Carolyn Muir sang in a crystal clear contralto . . ._

**SOLO "Danny Boy"...Carolyn Muir**

There was a slight buzz in the congregation during the bridge between the verses, but Carolyn never heard it ... Focused as she was on her goal. To finish the song … for Captain Gregg … and maybe, to prove something to herself.

…_**And I'll be here … in sunlight and in shadow.. Oh, Danny Boy, Oh Danny Boy, I love you so…**_

There was total silence . . . broken only by the sound of weeping in the little St. Martin's Episcopal By the Bay Church.

_**The Lord be with you**_

_**And with thy spirit**_

**THE COMMENDATION...Reverend James Farley**

_**Unto God's gracious mercy and protection we commit you. The Lord bless you and keep you. The lord make his face to shine upon you, and be gracious unto you. The Lord lift up his countenance upon you. And give you peace, both now and evermore. AMEN**_

**RECESSIONAL HYMN**

**Eternal Father, Strong to Save...512**

**Organ Postlude...Miss Martha Grant**

Carolyn, Martha, Candace, Jonathan and Claymore followed Deacon Griffith and Reverend Farley to the cemetery in Carolyn's station wagon. A stream of other cars full of people who wished to say one final goodbye followed them.

At the gravesite Deacon Griffith spoke:

_**All that the Father giveth me shall come to me; and him that cometh to me I will in no wise cast out. He that raised up Jesus from the dead will also quicken our mortal bodies, by his spirit that dwelleth in us. Wherefore my heart is glad, and my glory rejoiceth: my flesh shall also rest in hope. Thou shalt show me the path of life; in thy presence is the fullness of joy, and at thy right hand there is pleasure forever more.**_

Captain Daniel Elias Alexander Gregg's casket was lowered into the ground; and Reverend Farley cast a handful of earth upon the casket.

Reverend Farley spoke:

_**Unto Almighty God we commend the soul of our brother departed, and we commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection unto eternal life, through our Lord Jesus Christ; at whose coming inglorious majesty to judge the world, the earth and the sea shall give up their dead; and the corruptible bodies of those who sleep in him shall be changed, and made like unto his own glorious body; according to the mighty working whereby he is able to subdue all things unto himself.**_

And then Reverend spoke again:

_**I heard a voice from heaven. Saying unto me, Write, from henceforth blessed are the dead who die in the Lord: even so saith the Spirit; for they rest from their labors.**_

_**The Lord be with you**_

_**And with thy spirit.**_

_**Let us pray.**_

_**Lord have mercy upon us**_

_**Christ have mercy upon us**_

_**Lord have mercy upon us**_

All present said the Lord's Prayer, and then Reverend Farley spoke once more:

_**The God of peace, who brought again from the dead our Lord Jesus Christ, the great Shepherd of the sheep, through the blood of the everlasting covenant; make you perfect in every good work to do his will. Working in you that which is well pleasing in his sight; through Jesus Christ, to whom be glory forever and ever. Amen.**_

_**Rest eternal grant to him O Lord**_

_**And let light perpetual shine upon him.**_

_**May his soul and the souls of all the departed**_

_**Through the mercy of God, rest in peace.**_

_**Amen.**_

The ride back to Schooner Bay was quiet; everyone lost in his or her own thoughts.

"You sang like an angel tonight, Mrs. Muir . . . I had no idea . . ."

"Thanks, Martha. I don't know if you will be hearing my singing voice that often, but THIS time it was something I HAD to do. By the way, Everything took a lot longer than I thought. It's getting dark. Did you turn the lights on before we left?"

"No . . . I had no idea we were going to be gone this long! No flashlight in the car either — Blast it!"

"Martha!" Carolyn Candy and Jonathan said all at once.

"You've never said 'Blast' before Martha! said Carolyn, astonished.

"I know . . . I must REALLY be getting acclimated to this place!" Martha grinned.

As the family rounded the last curve toward the house, all the lights in the cottage switched on, and beamed brightly.

"Yay!" shouted Jonathan and Candy; "He's still here! Captain Gregg! Captain Gregg!"

Heaving a sigh of relief, Carolyn stopped the car in front of Gull Cottage. Before the car was even in park, Candy and Jonathan were out of the car and had made it halfway up the steps, and Captain Gregg appeared in the doorway and waited for them.

"Welcome home, my dears!"

An hour later the children were falling asleep on the couch. Carolyn and Martha bundled them off to bed, and then Martha bade them her goodnights as well. "Good night all!" she said with a yawn. "Maybe things will quiet down for a while now!"

Captain Gregg stood and gave her his best bow. "Thank-you my good woman! Your talents, and your love today . . . and every day . . . are greatly appreciated! Sleep well!" and much to Martha's surprise, he gave her a peck on the cheek.

She blushed. "Good night yourself, my dear Ogre! Pleasant dreams!"

Carolyn stared into the dying fire. Daniel Gregg turned to look at her. "My dear woman . . . Carolyn . . . How can I begin to thank you for what you have done today?"

"There's no need, Daniel. I promised you last November that I would do this for you . . . for us. I'm just sorry it took so long. I was afraid . . . That you would be free to cease occupying Gull Cottage and I would be here without you . . ."

"I know, my darling . . . I know . . ."

"I'm sorry for the one-hundred year and five month delay though . . ."

"Five months isn't even a blink of an eye to a spectre, my dear! What IS an eye opener is how well you sing! Why have you not displayed this talent before? Sopranos are not my cup of tea, but a good contralto . . ."

"Daniel, thank-you . . . but I'm tired. I need to be up in a few hours and finish a few half-done projects that have been sitting on a back burner for the last week or so. About the singing . . . it's . . . kind of a convoluted story, and one I haven't cared to discuss for a long time. But I will . . . with you . . . later."

She rose from the armchair by the fire and he looked down at her. Slowly he gathered her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. "Daniel . . . what . . . ?"

"You MUST be tired! Were you not paying attention when I kissed Martha goodnight a few minutes ago?"

"No, I . . ." she started.

"It's all right, my dear. We can talk about this tomorrow when you're not so tired . . ." and he vanished.

"Captain Gregg! You come back here!"

"As you wish!" he said, as he re-appeared.

It was just the beginning of a very interesting night . . ."

End

_**Thank-you again, to Susan Griffith, who's story 'Memorial" inspired me to finally get this story, my first GAMM fanfic, written.** _


End file.
